


Lost

by countrysundae



Series: Ancient Hybrid Series [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Ancient Hybrid, F/M, Fluffy, Haetae, IM, Lion Hybrid, Lion Hybrid Changkyun, Thriller, lion changkyun, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x ancient hybrid series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: “O-oh my god….” You trail off as you look around at your unfamiliar surroundings, glancing up from your dying phone for what had to be the hundredth time. “I’m lost….” You mumble, finally coming to terms with your current sticky situation, slumping against a stone statue in defeat as you mentally retrace your steps.





	Lost

“O-oh my god….” You trail off as you look around at your unfamiliar surroundings, glancing up from your dying phone for what had to be the hundredth time. “I’m lost….” You mumble, finally coming to terms with your current sticky situation, slumping against a stone statue in defeat as you mentally retrace your steps. 

You were sure this was the right way, that the scary lion-thing you were leaning on was in the direction of the temple entrance, but, if you go left and if you go right from this point you always end up on a path straight back here to this spot. You scratch your head in contemplation as your phone finally dies for good. Oh great, you think, what are you going to do now? 

You had come to South Korea with the intention of getting lost, but, this wasn’t exactly what you thought of when you said lost. You needed a break from your budding internship at the lawyer firm you were hired under a few years ago and you’ve been working non-stop ever since. Even weekends were wrapped up in case studies and fixing your other intern Johnny’s mistakes. An intern at a lawyer’s firm was not easy work, that much you knew, but you have wanted this ever since you were a little girl. You had watched the law movies, TV shows, studied everything you could get your paws on, loving domestic and international law the best out of all the branches of the courts inner workings. Recently, though, you’ve been feeling run down. You usually loved work too, but lately, you couldn’t stop thinking about getting away to a beach or a jungle somewhere but you wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, where you knew no one and in turn nobody knew your name. Not that you were hiding from anyone, but, you just needed a breather from your current life, a fresh start and perspective. One Google search away and a spin with your eyes closed on your globe later and you found the ideal place- South Korea. It was perfect. Except you, being the headstrong, slightly irrational, not prepared human being you were, you forgot you didn’t know how to speak, write, or get around in Korea. You had taken two weeks off (saying it would help you understand international law better and your bosses were happy to give it to you then) and decided to wing your whole trip, which at the time seemed like a good idea. 

Now, as you continue to lean on the same strange looking creature- statue thing you know you’ve passed several times already, in the middle of the giant open temple, you aren’t sure why you decided to come to this country. You had been drawn to the strange open temple as you were on your way to go find something to eat earlier this afternoon. It was only your third day here and you wanted to start early and end late, wanting to get as much done as you could- tourist driven and local driven, naturally. A couple had walked into the tall cement walled area, and you not really caring where you went, you just followed along, taking in the sights and enjoying the peace that the lightly wooded, vast open temple/park area. The sky was growing dark with both the night beginning to take over the sky and the storm you see on the horizon rolling in fast towards your location. You watch the electricity of the lightning zap and fizz through the sky, grey and black massive clouds roll around each other in the sky, creating a knot of worry and panic in your stomach as the thunder rumbles in the distance, coming in quicker and louder with each strike of the white hot lightning. You look around once more, hoping a person- someone- would walk by, but you are sadly left in the middle (or in some area) of the open temple, the stone creature next to you your only friend in this lonely place. You think about it and you haven’t seen a person walking around here in quite a while. Maybe, they had inhuman senses and knew the storm was coming, like how animals do? You checked your weather app this morning before you packed a light backpack and left your hostel for the day- not a mention of a single drop of rain. You did come here at the start of the rainy season, so you did have an umbrella, but, the storm ragging towards you seemed like something you wanted to avoid entirely and not sticking a metal pole up into the air.

“Oh, my god.” You look up at the darkening sky, talking outloud to your inanimate friend and to yourself quite frankly, a bad habit you’ve picked up from being around one of your bosses for too long. The once scary, giant lion- creature was comforting now as you glance around, holding its paw, like you were actually holding its hand or something. Ha! You wish! You study the ancient looking rock as the last of the sun’s light all but fades as you stare at the big nose on the face of the stone. You stare at your black phone screen as the thunder crackles and rumbles in the air in the distance, creeping up to your spot by the cement monster. You feel the tears of frustration and worry start to make their way to the surface in your sockets, you sniffle as you can’t help but pity yourself. “What am I going to do now?” You hiccup as the flashing in the sky grows closer, the impending doom of being rained on with nowhere to take cover in sight. You felt a drop of rain fall upon your face as you start to sob openly with the sprinkling sky. 

You were lost. 

There was no one to help you or care about you. 

You were on your own. 

“I’m such an idiot! Gods, why am I such an idiot?!” You wail into the night, water trickling down your face, not even caring about the noise happening next to you. “I have lived my whole life by the book, I’ve never committed a crime, I’ve never stolen, I’ve hardly ever told more than a lie.” The cracking and splitting is louder now you look up at the lion as you feel your emotions- good, bad, and ugly- bubble up to the surface of your sobbing body. Your words getting caught in your throat as more tears start to spill down your face, the rain now covering up your pathetic, stained skin as you clutch the stone giants paw, looking at the beast for some comfort. It’s toothy, almost comical grin was not helping the way you’re feeling as you blink up at the giant. What was this thing anyways? A lion? A puppy? A leopard? You were having a hard time figuring out the specific depiction of the creature as another flash and crack of lightning happened in the sky behind you. Your anger and frustration and confusion at its peak now of your stressful evening. “I don’t understand why this is happening to me! I should have never come here! I am so stupid!” You yell into the air as the cracking and breaking is happening on the paw you are holding on to for dear life as you babble into the rain soaked air. 

CRACK.

You finally realize the crackling noise wasn’t from the thunder rolling in, it was from the beast you were just talking to.

The stone you were holding on to starts to split, cracks happening in the cement like it was made out of glass, like a delicate pottery item- not made in the 14th century out of heavy, weather proof stone. It creaks and bends, the rock looking like it was going to collapse in on itself. Oh my god, you think releasing your hand from the stone, backing away with arms raised, did you break it?! But, it has stood the test of time. You holding on to it like you were should not be causing it to crumble the way it was. 

Huh?

You furrow your brows, looking at the rock a little harder as a dim light is emitting from the middle of the stone, starting at the stones head, shining through the cracks and chips from the inside of the beast. 

“What the-?” You ask the rain falling around you as the light shines brighter than the lightning flying through the air. It was like a spotlight was trying to break through the cracking cement stone, trying it’s best to be released from its confines beyond the rock. You hold up an arm, trying to peer at the blinding light as the stone splits more, the pressure of whatever was happening inside the stone fit to burst at any moment. You had to be hallucinating you think as the light is the brightest it’s been in the short amount of time you’ve seen it. Maybe, you got struck yourself and that’s why you’ve been seeing these images- your delusional mind was playing tricks on you. That’s what it has to be you think as you watch as the cracks grow, running up and down the stone, as if an earthquake was splitting the seam of the ground with no effort. 

SNAP.

The rocks tumble and fall, at your feet with a loud popping sound. You hop out of the way, slipping on your ass backwards, body falling to the wet pavement as you stare in horror that the strobing, bright flash emitting from the stone that finally broke free. You raise both of your arms, blocking your vision from the light as you hear a deep voice yawn. What? You think as you twist your face into a confused expression. You blink, eyes still full of tears, looking to the dimming light where the beast once stood, proud and strong. There hasn’t been a person for miles, for hours, there is one here now? You look around as the light and the rocks settle leaving you to be wrapped in a blanket of darkness once more. The flashes of light emit in the distance from the electric sparks flying through the sky to touch the earth as you see the silhouette of a person on the pedestal where the beast once stood. The figure coughs several times before clearing its throat, sounding older than dirt itself with how hoarse and gravely the person wheezes, shaking its body as scales or skin, you were unsure, fall off its back.

“Ilh-eobeolingeoya?” (Are you lost?) An extremely deep timbre calls to you in a foreign language you cannot understand. 

“H-Hello?” You stutter as the figure hops off what’s left of the stone as it holds out a hand for you. You take the offered large palm, almost relieved to be in the presence of another human- not caring, clearly, if the person is friendly or not.  
“Annyeonghaseyo.” (Hello.) You say with a smile to the stranger, only assuming they are Korean as a bolt of lightning flashes off somewhere in the distance, rain still falling steadily around the both of you.

You immediately regret your decision to take the offered hand, smiling fading away as you watch the toothy smile grow on the other person’s face from the brief moment of illumination the sky provides for you.

It was a man. A very naked, wet, and exposed man. Just standing out here. In the middle of the rain. And there, right there, in the middle of his forehead was a unicorn horn. 

What the actual fuck?

Though, it didn’t jut out of his head like how you’ve seen depictions of the mythical horses, no, it protrudes out of his face and curves up toward the rain soaked atmosphere. The tip was rounded and not a fine point either like you were made to believe, the same color as his flesh too, not pure white snow like the legends portray the creatures. His smile was wide and goofy looking. His canines- both top and bottom- were extended beyond the flesh of his lips, making him look menacing, yet, oddly comical at the same time. His wide, long nose scrunched a little as the light bursts around you for that split second to reveal to you who your hero was. 

“Ingan, neo ilh-eobeolingeoya?” (Human, are you lost?) He sounds like he is asking you a question by his tone, but, you cannot understand him as you try to pull you hand away from his giant ones, almost like paws at this point. He pulls your whole soaked body towards him with ease, tugging your arm with little force, leaning over you, tilting his head to the side and kissed you dead on your lips.

What the-?

Your eyes felt like they were going to burst from their sockets with how wide you were making them from the shock. 

You push the weirdo off of you in a rush, breaking contact from the kiss, as you see him smile again- though this time a smug, cocky grin- another burst of lightning showing you this mystery person for the second time tonight. That’s one too many in your book, as you turn to leave he scoffs and yells, “WAIT!” 

Huh? 

You stop in your tracks as he was speaking to you in a language you can understand. This was still part of your hallucination...right? You turn back, body compelling with the crazy man’s wishes. A dim light was being produced from the horn, the tip of it glowing, his face being lit up once more as you lift your hands to block the view of the lower half of him. His smile drops as he walks towards you, though only a short distance, it had your heart racing for some reason. 

Well, there were many a reason why your pumping organ was fit to burst at any moment, but, specifically the horn and the nakedness approaching you. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks, worry lacing his rumble of a voice. “Why is your arm up?” 

You raise your brows, as if to say, are you serious dude? You point down, not lowering your eyes as he glances down at his own torso, smiling wide and mouth forming an “O” in realization. 

“Oh sorry.” The horn in the middle of his forehead changes in color from a dim golden hue to a light blue one. Clothes appear on his body after the light shifts in a flash, blue and white traditional looking robes appear on his body, draping over him in a quick flash which now that you can really look at him was dry. Not a lick of water or a drop of rain on him. How odd. 

“I must have fallen and hit my head or something.” You reassure yourself, breaking your gaze from him to stare off at some trees in the distance, expression turning blank as you ask yourself how you will get out of this mess. 

“No, I think you’re fine.” He shakes his head as he looks on at your shivering, cold, drenched body as he holds out his hand for you again. “Come girl, I’ll shelter you until the storm passes.” The way he says it makes the little hairs on your body stand at attention. It was a command, not a question. You, though, are still questioning your sanity as he turns on his heel, spinning on the spot, golden glow from his body turning a black color with silver sparks emitting around him. A giant black portal opens in front of him, splitting the air as if it was a zipper giving way to the unknown black hole hanging in the air. He pauses before he walks through it, looking at you over his dry shoulder. “I have food and shelter through here.” He smirks, teeth shifting with his movements as he walks through the black pit hanging in the middle of the air. “Oh!” He yells through the void back at you, echoing slightly. “Do try to hold your breath when you come in!” And with that his back disappears and he’s gone. 

You sigh as you know better. You really do. The red flags were all here- out on full display. You need to high tail it out of here quick as the rain splashing around you and the empty pavement were signals you needed to leave. You should just turn and walk away, just turn your whole being away from the tempting relief from the storm, but, you don’t. Instead you walk, almost jog, behind him, barely pausing to weigh your options about going and not going into the blackened void. You were stuck in a dream right? The most vivid and real dream you’ve ever experienced, but a dream nonetheless. What’s the worst that could happen?

You suck in a breath and hope for the best. 

To your surprise you are met with his back as he places a bubble like material over the pair of you both with a wave his hands in front a pink hue emitting from his the middle of his face. He lets out a sigh and you do the same, wondering if it was truly okay to breathe in the black space around you. It was on all sides of you, no visible path in sight, the unknown not comforting. As if he senses your panic, he reaches back with his hand to clasp one of his together with yours. 

“What are you?” You ask him as he starts to lead the way with a fast paced walk, a large plume of black fur jutting out from his lower back through an opening in his clothes like a tail. “And, how come I can understand you? And why do you have a horn? And what happened to the stone statue? And what is this place?” You finish your onslaught of questions as he makes a scoffing kind of noise, leading you left and right, zig zagging every few feet in the darkness or so, brisk pace he’s set not easing up. 

“Well firstly, human, who are you? Because I am what I am.” He laughs at his own joke as your own face makes a grimace towards his back covered in blue and white robes. “Haha, but no really, my name is Changkyun. I am a Haetae.” His voice echoes in the bubble, bouncing around you in the tight space. “I gave you a kiss, girl, so you could understand me, I shared my knowledge of Korea with you, so, be grateful! You should be thanking me!” He laughs once more, shoulders shaking. “This is the in between where gods and monsters live. Me, being a Haetae live here, but, I see the world through my statues eyes. So, instead of a man on the moon, I am the man in the stone.” He giggles at his own bad joke again as you continue to weave through something unknown, probably something only he can see. “And since I am a Haetae I have magical gifts and powers that are brought to life through my horn and my will.” He pauses his steps as he looks back at you, feet still moving on their own. “Did I answer all your questions?” He smiles that giant, wide toothy grin. You can’t help but give him a little one of your own back to him. 

“What is a Haetae?” You ask, curious nature getting the best of you one day you are sure. It’ll be your downfall. 

“Ah,” He ponders as he looks like he’s pushing something open with his free hand. “Someone didn’t do their homework before coming here did they?” His kind smile turns into a smug one. He drops your hand, spinning to face you fully and picks you up with ease by your waist, as if you were made of wind to him. He lifts you so that you are sitting down above him, your wide eyes curious and scared as he handles you gently. “Turn and face the other way, human.” He commands yet again as his warm paws slip from your body.

“Why?” You question, now visibly afraid of your dream. What if this was a nightmare? Or sleep paralysis?! He was kind of scary looking- in a goofy way, but still. “Are you going to eat me or something?” You ask again staring down at him as he smiles reassuringly up at you. 

He shakes his head left and right, black bangs shifting around his round face as he comes to stare up at you once more. “No, but someone else might until you are safe and sound in my house.” Your eyes enlarge again, worry creeping through your nerves. “So, you have to trust me and turn around so you are safe in my space, okay?” You nod as you slowly, ever so slowly, turn around to be faced with the a blackened void. You scoot in towards the unknown, sliding your wet body along the surface of something cool, wood maybe you think? He mumbles some words you really don’t know behind you, like he’s reciting a spell, a rap verse even, as the thin bubble around you pops. 

“Wow…!” You breathe as the once black, void of a world blossoms into a colorful, bright world, revealing a very traditional looking wooden Korean style house as he climbs up into the large window he had placed you in. You glance around at your surroundings as he walks past you and pads down a hall leading to another room in his house, disappearing behind a wooden beam. There was a small kitchen off to your left, other than that, there was a large low-to-the-ground table in the middle of the wooden floor. You glance to the large open window you came through as you see things passing by in the distance, you slide back over to have a better view for yourself. 

Woah. 

There were creatures of all shapes and sizes walking up and down the paved street with strings of round red lanterns hanging above the heads of the beasts below, like they were normal human people or something. There were floating faceless people, giants who were the color of rust, dragons flying through the sky, giant birds with three legs, and glowing blue heads weaving their way through the streets below. There was no sign of rain here, only the glow of the sunset happening beyond the house behind you. The traditional wooden houses stretched for miles, to the left and right of your field of vision. That must have been where he was leading you through, the winding streets below. You stretch your hand, wanting to feel the breeze of the air through the window, wanting to know if this is a dream truly or not. You stretch the tips of your fingers to see if you were truly able to feel the cool of the wind blowing. 

A hand comes down quickly, catching your arm and pulling you away from the window. “Don’t go out there unless you want to be someone’s dinner, girl.” The deep voice of the Haetae calls to you as he spins you to face him. He’s less frightening now, handsome looking even as he flashes you his toothy grin as he sets down a pile of pink and white robes for you as he walks to his kitchen. A spark of pink happens again and partitions come up on all sides of you, table included. “Change.” His low voice and commanding tone have your little hairs standing up at the base of your body again. “Now.” You gulp as you start to comply again.

You hear plates and pans clanking around in his kitchen, beyond your four walls as you change into a traditional looking dress that was surprisingly comfortable. You smooth the elegant looking dress over your body as you feel your hair start to fizz from the dry air. “Do you have a blow dryer?” You ask your savior beyond the walls. He scoffs then laughs at your request.

“A what?” He giggles as you hear a kettle come to a boil, the steam screaming into the peaceful sunset air. “Are you done human?”

“I have a name you know.” You say as you smooth your robes once more, looking down at the fabric. “Yes I’m finished.”

The wooden partitions disappear in the blink of an eye just like how they got here in the first place. He walks to the table and sets down cups and a the tea kettle, raising his hand, offering you to sit on small cushions that appear out of thin air again. He sits across from you, smug grin placed on his lips. The pink glow faintly produces from the horn on his face once more as tons of delicious looking food is brought to life on the table right before your eyes. Your jaw unhinged at the display of different dishes from soups to noodles to sweets in front of you on the table. 

This was crazy. 

All the smells and where tangling with each other, the scents of the steamed treats was driving you insane as he scoops some food on his plate. “Is this a dream?” You ask him, looking up from the bowl of red curry looking substance closest to you. He slurps a long noodle into his mouth as he grins wide at your dumbfounded face. 

“The last person I brought here asked me the same thing.” His low bass chuckles out, shoulders shaking and nose scrunching in the process. “No, girl, it’s not a dream- this is the in between.”

“The in between…” You repeat trailing off and looking to the giant open window in response. 

“Yes, girl, the in between of the living and then dead.” He muses, clicking his chopsticks as he places some food items on your plate. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be magic or something?” You turn your head back to him, raising a brow as he continues to eat unbothered by anything he was telling you. “Shouldn’t you...know my name?” 

He stops as he was about to shove a dumpling to his lips as the glaze of the sauce drips onto his plate and not his gaping mouth. He furrows his brow, closes his jaw and places his food back on his full plate while not looking away from you. You sit in silence, staring at each other, the crisp air breezing in from outside waving his bangs around as the black tufts of fur on his tail moves with the direction of the wind shifting through the room. He clears his throat and says with a little grin on his perfect face. “Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to snatch another kiss from you?” 

You scoff, rolling your eyes as you pick up your chopsticks and start to move the food on your plate around. “My name is y/n.” You say as he raises a brow, scooping up his own utensils now as he nods, picking up where he left off with his steaming food. 

You bite into the dumpling he’s placed on your plate for you, swirling it in the rich brown sauce and placed it in your mouth, only to be met with one of the most juicy, flavorful things you have ever encountered. “This is so good!” You say as you finish, swallowing audibly. “Do you make this with your magic? How does that work because you steamed the tea?” You question him as he shoves a mouthful of lettuce into his cavity, teeth parting only as far as the skin of his lips could stretch. 

He shakes his head, strands of black falling over his eyes as he pauses to take a drink of said beverage. “The tea I can make on my own.” He sighs. “So, I’m what you call...Maybe some people consider me...A sort of...A-a god…” He trails off as he looks around at his table sheepishly, eyes hopping between the different dishes. “When I awaken, the lesser spirits and sprites that are only bound here prepare a meal for my coming to on this side.” He waves his one hand as he talks, the other being used to prop himself up as he leans back, looking to the window in thought as he continues to talk. “Since you are my guest here and they are not from the land of the living, they cannot- well- shouldn’t interact with you for safety reasons.” 

You cock your head and raise your brow. “You keep acting like everyone will eat me here, or wants to I suppose.” You muse to him as he leans his head to stare at you own more, dark eyes swimming with a childlike spark in them. “You haven’t wanted to eat me...yet.” You realize out loud, eyes widening in panic. “Are you going to now?” 

He bursts out laughing as he smacks his hand on the table several times, making the expensive looking dishes clatter around. You furrow your brows, a pout coming up on your lips as you look away, eating more of the spread before you as he chuckles, deep voice of his vibrating off every surface of his house in a hearty manor. You feel like you see a flash of white fur appear outside the window, but, you imagine it’s just a creature passing by or something so you don’t give it a second thought, oblivious to the pair of glowing yellow eyes watching your every move from inside the house. He picks up some more noodles now that he’s finished laughing at your question, slurping them with glee. “No.” He chuckles again, finishing his current bite. “No, I’m not the one out and about, stalking others for their hearts or their organs. I prefer human food- not feasting on them.” 

You sit in comfortable silence after that, both of you eating to your heart's content. 

“When was the last time you awakened?” You ask him as you set your chopsticks down in front of you, belly full and wanting to know about your hero for the evening. “What happens when you do awaken?” He does the same thing patting his belly with a contented sigh. 

“Around the 1970’s I think?” He questions himself as he looks away in thought again, black tail flicking lazily behind him. “I’m happy disco and bellbottoms died in that era.” He laughs as you giggle back, agreeing with him with a few nods of your head. “I sit in my room, waiting for someone to call out to me as I view the world from behind my stone casing.” He explains as he creates a small lamp in the corner of his living room, letting you see him better. “You called out to me and I was quite saddened over the fact that you could not find your way in the temple.” He explains with a empathetic tone. You catch sight of a dribble of some leftover sauce from his food on the side of his mouth as you lean across the table to wipe it from him, his dark ones blow wide as you reach your arm out, thumb getting into position as a flush of pink spreads across his rounded cheeks. You reach his flesh and wipe away whatever was left on his skin as he looks at you with adoration as you pull away. 

You then ask him countless questions about his existence and how he doesn’t look like the stone if that truly is him. His deep voice was so comforting to listen to as you converse with each other for a long while. Through your prying and research with the mythical beast you find out that his hybrid form-how you see him now- is how he prefers to be seen in or be in in general. He’s mostly a lion but the scales on his back grow with how long he’s been sitting, waiting to help someone who needs it the most. He can only produce magic for himself or onto other creatures and not produce it on a human of the living world. He can share knowledge through the shared meeting of tongues though which you find very interesting. You watch him speak as he has a very soft, yet firm way for speaking about things and you suppose that is the nature of his being. He protects people from natural disasters, themselves, and most importantly the law which you to discuss in extreme detail. 

He was so soft looking now, his pointy teeth not very intimidating as you stare at him openly. He was really handsome. Even the teeth, the tail, the horn you could easily look past as you stare at him fondly as he goes into an old Korean proverb about the old ways and the laws. You feel oddly comfortable with the Haetae beast before you, looking at him from under your lashes, wishing his teeth didn’t look so razor sharp so you could kiss the flesh once again that was behind them. The butterflies in your stomach flutter around, stirring for the first time in a long while. 

“Awh, how sentimental.”

A voice you don’t recognize rasps out lightly, tone full of malice as you turn your head towards the noise the Haetae across from you snarls, standing in front of you in a flash, red light emitting from his front was glowing in the darkening room. You are frozen in fear, this person- creature- had to be one of the ones Changkyun was talking about. Your blood turns to ice in your veins as you sit still, awaiting the next move from either mythical being. 

“Leave Minhyuk!” Changkyun yells out into the night air, deep voice sounding dark and threatening, making your senses go wild, baby hairs standing up straight for the second time tonight. 

The thing named Minhyuk scoffs as he tries to look beyond Changkyun, trying to peer at you over the Haetae’s hybrid body. “Is that how you treat a guest?” He rasps out again lightly as your senses are on high alert. “I smelt her as soon as you brought her in...A full fleshed out human here in the in between.” Your body was rapt with a chilly feeling as Changkyun growls out once more for him to leave or he is going to become his pure form. 

“It’s just a human.” The other man says, several large white fluffy tails flick out from beyond Changkyun’s robbed body. “What do you really care if one more goes missing?” He asks with a light chuckle, nine tails in total you count as they sway with his movements. Changkyun’s black tail was swishing in front of you aggressively, indicating he was annoyed and from the tone of his voice, more than likely angry. 

“You’re the one who’s been murdering those women, aren’t you?” What?....Murder? He asks the unknown creature as the other just chuckles darkly in turn. “I’ve seen it through my statues eyes, the other side of the world is in a panic- an uproar- because you can’t control your appetite.” He states bluntly to the other man.

“They were all prostitutes.” Minhyuk gently rasps, annoyance in his tone at being caught by the god’s statement. “They were meaningless to society.” You heart was beating so fast in your chest, blood pumping, roaring in your ears as you say silent, heart also wrapped up in feeling second hand pain for the other women’s suffering. “Just let me have a taste.” He asks. 

“Get out of my house, Minhyuk.” Changkyun sneered, the most low he’s sounded all night as the white tails rose, being pointed at your direction, as your eyes blew wide. “I will NOT ask you again.” The tails continued to raise, leaning up over Changkyun’s black haired head. You were trembling in fear now as Changkyun looked like he was bracing for something. The glow in the front of him got brighter as the tails rose higher. His own was flickering around low to the ground, waving behind his body around like he was about to attack. “LEAVE!” The Haetae bellows as everything happens in the blink of an eye.

The white tails lunge forward and a bright red beacon blasts out into the night which is replaced by red smoke as Changkyun revealed himself in his truest form. 

POP.

The smoke starts to clear and fall as the other man is coughing. The tall black haired lion roars, deep and menacing, shaking the wooden house you are currently sat on the floor of. He’s huge, lumbering and so mean sounding. You wonder if he still has those goofy teeth jutting out from his lips of if they were fitted in his mouth. 

You can’t think about this now you mentally also yourself, he’s trying to protect you! 

A flash of white happens, darting around the shoulder of the beast, giving you a clear view of the chaos that was running towards you at full speed. A pale man flies towards you with fluffy white ears and nine tails in total, clad in all red expensive looking robes with gold stitching on them. “There you are human.” He calls out to you, yellow eyes glimmering at you from under his bangs as he raises a long fingered and nailed arm, as his he was going to pierce through your body with his own hand. 

Because he was. 

He was here to eat you. 

You scramble to your feet, beautiful dress about to be ruined by your red tinted blood as a large paw swipes at him, Changkyun’s managed to turn himself around towards you. Looking like a giant, menacing unicorn lion, teeth jutting out of his mouth as Minhyuk dodges his swipe, jumping above his furry arm as the horn beams electric sparks projecting towards the hungry man, trying to hit him as those four wooden walls come up to protect you from the onslaught of the attacks. He was roaring as a clear top slides over you in the box, trapping you in as all you can do is hear loud banging and sizzles from the zapping of the red lasers. You look up to see the flashes from over head as the fox-looking man jumps onto your box, clawing at the top wildly. His brows were furrowed, looking down at you as you stood against the corner, backing away from him as his fingers were starting to split the glass top. Another wild roar is produced as the crazed man on top of your box is removed in a flash of black. 

Changkyun saves you once more.

You hear more shouting and roaring as your trembling, shaking body is left alone. You continue to stare at the glass top of the box as there is silence from outside of your walls now. You shift your wide eyes back and forth as nothing happens for what feels like several years which was probably mere seconds ticking by. The wood and the glass start to fade away as you search the room for Changkyun who was rushing towards you, worried look on his toothy face, robes back into place. 

“Are you hurt y/n?” He asks, scanning his dark eyes up and down your body, searching you for a scratch or a sign that you were okay.” He grabs your shoulders as he scans you over and over, looking more than upset. 

“No.” You finally breathe out. “No, I’m okay, thanks to you.” You hold his elbows as he stares at you for a long minute, looking at you with an unknown emotion behind his softening eyes. “What happened?” He pulls you into his body for a tight embrace as you instantly feel more at ease with him wrapped around you. 

“He just left after I wrestled him off your box. I had him pinned down and he said something about his mate going to bed and he needed to be there for her when she woke up or something.” He scoffs as he squeezes you closer to him. You stay like this for a long while, neither of you wanting to let go of the other first. The silence now is comforting as you take in his calming scent of amber and vanilla. “I have to take you back to your side of the world now.” He whispers in your ear as you nod slowly, not really wanting to go back, but understanding you were not meant to be here as it was your time to leave. 

“Okay…” You trail off as he leads you through his dark house, glow of his horn lighting the way. You have a sudden thought. “What if that creature- guy- thing comes back for me?” You ask him, worry in your tone as he sits you on a cushion in the floor of his room, sitting down with legs crossed in the other one across from you. “How will I get home? I’m still lost!” You start biting at your fingernails. 

He raps a few lines, saying a spell again as he takes your hands in his. “You can speak and read Korean now, I gave you that knowledge when I kissed you.” He gives you a small smile as you give him a sheepish one back. “You have a protection spell over you so you will not be harmed by him or anything of this side.” He reassures you with a squeeze of your hand wrapped in his. “If you are lost or scared again, call to me. I’ll come whenever, wherever you need.” He beams at you now as he watches you fondly. 

“You can do that?” You ask as he nods his black bangs at you. “How will I know where you are? How will you know where I am?” You ask, raising brow, thinking about how crazy this whole trip so far has been. 

“By this.” He pulls you in close to him again, kissing him once more. You lean into him this time, butterflies wafting around in your stomach. You’re pleasantly surprised that his teeth are not as sharp or pointy as you had thought as you trail your lips over his pillows of flesh again. His tongue swirls out to catch yours as you part your own lips for your muscles to dance together. You know you are holding his hand way too tight and blushing way too hard, but, with every crazy, magical thing that’s happened today, you can’t seem to care. He pulls away, after a few moments of the shared bliss, eyes closed, pink tint on his face as he places his glowing pink horn on your forehead. “Oh,” He says surprised, startling you out of your thoughts.. “That’s what a blow dryer is?” He chuckles to himself as he starts to fade, or, was it you who was the one disappearing from this side? “We are bonded now y/n. Nothing will harm you. I will watch over you and guide you in this life into the next.” Your hands slip through his as you watch him with upturned brows for the last time. 

“Changkyun!” You exclaim as he smiles warmly at you. “Thank you!” You smile. 

You blink and you are standing back in the middle of the temple area, storm passed, the middle of the night very quiet now as you twist your head around, taking in the openness before you. You spin on your heel, feeling something behind you as you catch sight of his un-cracked, unbroken statue in tact. It was as if nothing happened. 

“Changkyun, how will I get home if I don’t have a charged phone? I still don’t know my way around here!” You pout, looking at the grinning lion as his forehead faintly glows pink, zapping your backpack with a beam of light as you can hear the start up sound of your phone from your back. You also realize you are back in your regular clothes, completely fine and dry. You look at him several times as you huff, stomping your foot on the dried dirt before him. “Changkyun you little shit!” You exclaim into the night air. “You’re telling me you could have just done that all along?!”

The stone creature just stares back at you with a toothy, smug looking expression as if to say you got me.

You laugh as you pull your phone out from your bag, slinging it over your shoulder and patting his paw several times. You kiss the top of the cool stone before you finally figure out how to get out of here, now that you could read Korean.

You laugh again, GPS guiding you out onto the sidewalk, thinking that you were very, very happy you got lost and you found a Haetae along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Added a little bit of Red and White in here from my Ancient Hybrid Series! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
